


Catmom

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Catlad - Freeform, Catmom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: I like the idea of Catwoman as Gotham’s main hero and raising all the batkids as kittens





	Catmom

Selina strode into her pent house apartment and operation center. The boys kept trying to get her to call it the Cat’s nest or some silliness. She closed the glass doors to the balcony, and walked toward the kitchen pulling off her mask and shaking her matted sweaty hair out. Dick Grayson was leaning over the kitchen island eating a blow of ice cream in sweat pants and a t-shirt. “Hi sweetie” she said walking by and ruffling his hair. “Hey mom”

Selina sat down on one of the stools and cracked open a beer she’s fished out of the fridge. “How’s college going?” 

“Great” he had a goofy grin on his face Selina had learned to dread starting in middle school. “Okay kitten, what’s her name?” He blushed and tried to hide in his bangs another trick he’d started up in middle school. “Barbara Gordon”

“As in Jim Gordon’s daughter? you know he doesn’t really see eye to eye with us”

“yeah thinks what we do is theft”

“it is theft”

“well yeah but not like we keep it, half of Gotham would be hungry without us”

“true, also not the point, just be careful last thing I need is Jim Gordon waking up to find out his son-in-law is the Tiger” 

“hey don’t go marrying me off yet mom, I haven’t even gotten the first date”

“never will with that attitude” Lynx said walking in and pulling off his mask before wrapping Dick in an one armed hug. Selina smiled at him, “Jason sweetie leave the boots by the door” 

“sorry mom” He said as he pulled them off and walked them to his room. When he returned he grabbed a soda and sat next to his mother. “So who’s poor Dick love sick over?” 

“Commissioner Gordon’s daughter”

“wow Dick, go big or go home” Dick blushed again and Jason laughed. The glass doors out to the balcony banged open and Black Cat and Catlad came in. Catlad stormed past them “you have a good night out there Dami?” Selina called after him “tt!” 

“hm, how’d it go Tim?” Black Cat fished off his boots and mask. “Better, he didn’t want to murder me, and didn’t try to sneak off to storm Wayne manor so improvements?”

“Can you imagine the look on old lady Wayne’s face if she opened up her door on that” Selina said with a humorless smile “oh you have a bastard grandson, your son is a dilettante superhero who dresses like a bat, oh and that grandson is brown, marry Christmas” she took a pull of her beer trying to replace the bitter taste in her mouth with something else. Her three sons looked down, “hey” Jason said “we didn’t need a dad, you’re like 5 parents in one” 

“here here!” Tim said fake cheering “best mom a guy could ask for” Dick said reaching across the kitchen island to pat her shoulder, she gave them a thin smile. “you’re the best sons a girl could ask for boys, now bed, you all have school in the morning, and I’ll be damned Jason if you graduate with less than that 4.0 because you bomb a quiz in the last 3 months.” She kissed each of them on the forehead and shooed them away to bed.

Once she no longer heard water in the bathrooms, and their doors were closed she made a cup of green tea with honey and walked out onto the balcony. “You can come out honey, they’re asleep, and really they’re not bad, you should get to know them” a figure melted out of the darkness. “and how are you this evening Stray?” Selina asked not really expecting an answer. The figure rarely spoke, when she did only a word at a time. She crossed the balcony to Selina and took the tea. She pulled off her mask to show off a young Asian girl of about 17. She slipped the tea and smiled shyly at Selina.

“want to stay awhile and talk?” Selina sank into one of the chairs and looked out at the night and the city. She didn’t get an answer hadn’t expected one really. The girl, her name was Cassandra Selina knew, sat beside her and a moment later one of the cats leaped into her lap as another made a tight figure 8 around her legs. Selina started talking, it was therapeutic to just talk, and Cassandra seemed to like it so that was good. They stayed that way till pink started to bleed into the sky.


End file.
